Lips of Angel
by Lizdacious
Summary: It's really good to hear your voice say my name. Liley. Oneshot.


**A/N: I know my writings haven't been that great lately, but I'm trying my best to get out of this rut, and here's just another oneshot, it was inspired by the song **_**Lips of an Angel**_** by **_**Hinder**_**, and I use some lines from it as things they say, but I'm not going to write the song into the story.**

I can't sleep again, everything's all wrong. Miley and I have been broken up for 4 months, but I still think about her everyday. I tried moving on, but it doesn't help at all… as matter of fact, Lexi is in the living room right now watching T.V., she knows I need time to myself every once in a while.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

It's Miley. Should I answer it? It's 11:38pm… I'll answer it, "Hello?"

"Lilly," she breathes out.

"Honey, why're you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now," she begins to sob over the phone, "Honey why're you crying? Is everything okay?"

"No," she finally speaks, her voice wavering.

Oh, how I've missed you Miley, I've missed you so much, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Lilly, everything's wrong without you. I've made a mistake," now you decide to tell me Miley.

I take a deep breath in; I don't know how to respond to this. Miley broke up with me, because she wanted to live a "normal" life, as in no lesbian relationship. She's dating Jake right now, and I don't even know how to explain how jealous I feel that he gets to sleep with her every night, and hold her in his arms.

"I gotta whisper, 'cause I can't be too loud. Well, my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you," that's not true, I wish she was you, Miley, all the time.

"Jake is sleeping on the couch from watching the game, I wish you were him. No, I wish you were here, with me," she's trying to control herself from crying again, I can tell by how highly pitched her voice is.

"I guess we never really moved on," my lungs tighten, as I wait for her response.

"No, we didn't. Lilly…" she's not able to continue what she was going to say, because she's begun crying again.

"It's really good to hear your voice say my name. It sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel," I'm being completely truthful; Miley has always been my angel.

"Lilly, I still love you."

My heart just swelled up, and I have to sustain myself from jumping off my bed getting my car keys and driving to Lilly's place, "Hearing those words, it makes me weak. Miley, I still love you too."

"Lilly, do you think we could've made it? Y'know together?" Miley please stop making this harder than it already is.

"Yes, I really do think we could've, but girl you make it hard to be faithful," as much as I really want Miley, it'd be so wrong to do this to Lexi.

"I could say the same for you," she's not crying anymore, and for some reason I think she's smiling right now. I know Miley well enough to know what her voice sounds like when she's smiling.

"It's funny you're calling me tonight," I was just thinking about her right before the phone rang.

"Well I was dreaming of you. Do you dream about me?"

"Yes, I've dreamt of you too. Does _he_ know you're talking to me?" I'm sure if he did know he'd want to block my phone number, he knows how much Miley cared for me.

"Yes," she sadly says.

"Will it start a fight?" I don't want to put any stress on her because of me.

"No, he said I could, but good thing he doesn't know how long we've been talking. He's still passed out. Does _she_ know?" her last sentence was filled with jealousy.

"No, I don't think she has a clue," Lexi knows that Miley was my first love, and I think deep down inside she knows I might leave her for Miley.

"It was really good to hear your voice, Lilly," she probably has to go, because Jake is going to wake up soon.

"I never want to say goodbye," please don't hang up now.

"I know, good night Lilly. I love you."

"I love you too… good night angel," she hang up, and I wait a few seconds before hanging up as well.

Although this phone call means the world to me, it won't make a difference in either of our lives. I'm still going to be with Lexi, and she's still going to be with Jake. The only thing that's different now is that we both know we still love each other. Miley, Honey, I wish you'd come back to me, you have the lips of an angel.


End file.
